vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sudden Death
GO! Sudden Death occurs after a round begins to drag on for too long, or if there is only one player left alive. These events speed up the end of the round and add in another layer of difficulty for both teams. When Sudden Death begins, the Boss will lose a significant amount of health, unless they are already at low health. The Boss will be outlined if Sudden Death occurs. There are currently three Sudden Death types and the Last Man Standing event. Last Man Standing *This event initiates after all but one player remains. This final player must either finish off the Boss or survive for 60 seconds to win. *The Last Man Standing is transformed into a Pyro, as they can survive the longest on their own. *The Pyro gains a damage boost based on how much damage he has dealt during the round, if the Boss is at low health, the damage boost will not diminish. *The player will have an outline that can be seen through walls during this event, the coloring of which will be based off the Pyro's health. The Boss will also be outlined if Sudden Death has occured. *The only ways a Pyro can survive to the end of the timer are by using their airblast effectively or killing the Boss if they are at low health (see below). *If the Boss is under 800 health, the Pyro may be able to finish it using a mix of airblasts, shotgun or flare blasts and melee. *As Airblasting consumes a large amount of ammunition (45, 20 if it doesn't connect). Knowing where ammo boxes are located in a map is imperative to survival. *Airblasting the Boss into a enviromental hazard is the easiest way to win Last Man Standing. Even if they survive, you will have precious seconds to gain higher ground or distance yourself further from the Boss. *The Boss starts Last Man Standing with a 30 second rage lock, if they are at low health, you can quickly finish the boss off without worrying about a rage ability. Scout Attack This event forces all Blue players to Scouts. They must deal damage to the Boss to survive. *Every 20 seconds, a Deadline occurs. The Scout with the lowest damage dealt to the Boss dies. If more than one Scout has the same amount of damage, they will both die. *If the Boss kills a player while Scout Attack is active, the timer to the Deadline resets to 20 seconds. *When Scout Attack occurs, the Boss will lose a percentage of their health. The Boss will lose additional health for each Scout that dies to due to the deadline. *Scouts will deal extra damage with the more players left alive through this equation: (Players + 1)/3 (eg. 14 players = 5x extra damage for all players). *The Boss runs at maximum speed during this event. *When there is only one player left alive, Scout Attack subsides and Last Man Standing begins. *The Boss loses health when a Deadline occurs, so hiding as the Boss is not the best idea. Control Point This Sudden Death activates the Control Point (usually located in the center of the map). The Blue team must capture the Point or kill the Boss within two minutes to win the round. *Players do not get forced to change classes, with the exception of Pyros, who are forced to play as a Scout. *After two minutes has elapsed and the Control Point is uncaptured, the Boss wins. *Last Man Standing is applied if there is one player left. That player will not need to capture the point. *If the Boss is the Vagineer, the conditions are reversed, ie. the Vagineer must try to cap the point, and the Players must stop him from doing so. If he does not capture it in the allotted time limit, the Players win. Tips *Demomen are advised to plant Sticky Bombs on the Control Point for when the boss attacks. *Scouts are usually a high priority for the Boss in this Sudden Death. They have a capture rate of 2 players. *When playing as a Soldier or Demoman, the Pain Train comes in handy when this event appears, they will count as 2 players for the capture rate. *Although Vampire Scouts wield a bat that grants +2 capture rate, Vampires cannot capture points. *If the time remaining is running low and the team has not managed to capture the point, it is advised to have all but one of the living players suicide. This will initiate the Last Man Standing event. For suiciding, it is best to use the command kill or explode. These commands can be bound to a key. Some maps may have environmental hazards which players could use instead. Baneling Rush All dead Players instantly come back to life as a Baneling, Banelings look like a green, translucent Scout with a Scorching Sun-on-a-Stick. These Banelings explode as they come in contact with a Player, the Boss or a Bosses minions. This explosion causes damage and knockback. *All dead Players are revived as Banelings. They will spawn in Player spawn areas. *There seems to be no time limit for this Sudden Death. *Banelings cannot directly attack. They may only run into and subsequently explode on Players or the Boss. *A Baneling can be caught in an explosion caused from another Baneling. *Banelings can quadruple jump, with a fifth jump sending them back down to the ground. *When there is one Player remaining, Last Man Standing will be initiated and all Banelings die. *Banelings will continually respawn until Last Man Standing initiates. Tips *If you are a Baneling, you can either run into Players or the Boss. If you are targeting your team, you should run into low damage classes, such as Scouts, Pyros or solo Medics. Letting teammates, who are still dealing damage to the Boss, to live is a better choice than purposely running into anyone and ruining the chances of winning. *As a Player or the Boss, it is advised to not go near where Banelings spawn. Being hit by Banelings will cause damage and possible death. Extra Information *Banelings are a unit from Blizzard Entertainment's Starcraft franchise. *This event was inspired by a popular parody song of Justin Bieber's song: Baby. Category:Bosses